Love Note
by Superstitious
Summary: AU. Oneshot. I sighed dejectedly, looking down at the crumpled note in my hands, honestly, the paper was so torn and aged. But I can’t let it go just yet at the moment this old worn note was the only certainty that my feelings exist... SasuSaku.


_**One-Shot**_

**Love Note**

I sighed dejectedly, looking down at the crumpled note in my hands, honestly, the paper was so torn and aged; I believe it's about ready to meet its maker. But I can't let it go just yet; at the moment this old worn note was the only certainty that my feelings exist. Maybe I should burn it, if any of the girls catch wind of this…

I sighed half heartedly folding the paper into a neat little square before tucking it into my jeans pocket. It was useless, I could never get the wording perfect enough to start a good copy; yes ladies and gentleman, Sakura writes draft love notes.

Slapping a hand over my forehead I let myself fall back into the luscious green grass of the back paddock. Running a hand through my shoulder length cotton candy pink hair, my apple green eyes stared fore longingly at the white puffs of clouds floating gently above my head. How I envied those white puffs of smoke. The freedom of no restraints, the almost carefree attitudes they seem to possess… the fact they don't have to worry about writing love notes. I scowled, wrinkling my face up into a glare at the clouds, before giving up and laughing at myself; what kind of a person envies clouds?

"And what kind of person writes draft love notes, come on Sakura, grow up already, you're an academic genius and you can't write one simple love note to a friend," I scorned myself. Yes, I really am that pathetic…

I'm the girl in the stories that never gets the Prince; the girl who gets sympathy while the moments at hand, but after that chapter's over- she's forgotten. I'll never get that happy ending and I'll never be a Princess loved by the most handsome of Princes.

I scowled at myself. I really was pathetic- no wonder I was always forgotten. I was weak… I was _useless._

Weakness- A lack of power, strength or determination… _A flaw…_

Useless- Not able to do something properly, unsuccessful… _Worthless…_

God I hated this pity I gave myself.

So maybe I wasn't the prettiest girl on the block (that title was given to Ino long ago). And maybe I wasn't the strongest (Tenten held that award), or had a special talent- a gift (Yes, shy little Hinata actually had a rare talent). I was only human- humans had_weaknesses_! No-one can be good at everything!

Except maybe one…

"Stupid Uchiha…" I grumbled.

Stupid, perfect, totally screaming hot bastard.

Let's not forget the fact that I have said crush on the only perfect guy in the _world._

**Correction.** My inner mind stated. **His older brother's just as yummy- and perfect!**

Must be an Uchiha thing.

But let's not get onto that topic right now- That's up later for discussion. The point I am pressing is that I will never hope to have the chance to have this guy's heart.

_Let's not mention the fact I'm one of his best friends._

Right.

Crap.

I'm in deep shit here.

OK, so maybe he will never return my feelings.

But maybe I'll still be happy.

Maybe I won't have the most handsome guy in the area interested in me, but there will be someone. And I can't pity myself over this when I know I'm not different- lots of people go through this.

I pulled out the crumpled paper, no, I don't need this. I'm Sakura; I'm cute, friendly, intelligent and if he can't see me for who I am, then too bad for him- his loss.

I nodded to my self resolve and without a second thought, tore the paper down the centre; again and again, watching the tiny pieces fall like raindrops into the grass at my feet, a few blowing away in the late afternoon breeze.

I smiled as I looked up towards the clouds, a great weight suddenly lifted from my shoulders. I fell back to the ground and started to laugh, laugh at anything and everything- It felt great to just let go and laugh; why did I not do it more often?

My laughter slowly subsided till it was nothing but hard breathing, and I let the air fill my lungs once again as I watched the clouds float along by, a small smile gracing my lips. It was a lovely spring afternoon in my parents' back paddock, and thy god, I was going to milk this feeling coursing through my blood for all its worth.

I laid there for what seemed like hours before the barely audible sound of the soft patter of feet walking through the grass alerted me that I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up to stare straight into a pair of striking, dark onyx eyes. No words were spoken between us; he just continued to stare down at me for what felt like eternity before I broke the reigning silence between us. I patted the ground next to me softly,

"Did you want a seat?" I had yet to break the eye contact just yet; savouring the unspoken bond between us.

He was the first to break eye contact a second later, and with a barely audible grunt, collapsed next to me in a pile of human matter. I took the time lapse while he got comfortable to study him further. He really was a good-looking specimen of the male species. Enviable soft porcelain skin every girl dreams about owning, tall, but not excessively and well built. That, combined with a set of dark onyx eyes and 'emo' styled dark ebony hair; what girl would not fall for the crème of the crop?

I sighed quietly; and I just had to be the best friend.

"Sakura…" he whispered gently and I snapped out of my thoughts as I bolted upright, a light pink tinge graced my cheeks. Whoops; caught.

If he noticed the blush, he'd been yet to address it. I think he was just glad I had stopped staring; or spacing out in his general direction.

I sighed, closing my eyes and laying back down again. No good thinking like that, he was out of bounds- way out of bounds. How would he feel if the only girl he acknowledges as a friend was also pining over him? He'd completely give up on the female species- for sure.

I opened my eyes to resume my cloud gazing when I noticed this time- he was staring at me intently; I playfully glared at him.

"Now who's staring?" I asked. I always knew he couldn't take a joke. Tensing up, his gaze became ice cold, whether at me directly or whatever was on his mind I was unsure, but after a second he laid down next to me; his eyes focused intently on the clouds, a scowl on his face.

We laid there in compatible silence for a few minutes, this time it was him who broke the peace.

"Sakura… we need to talk."

If the scrunching up of the eyes wasn't a direct 'I don't want to talk about it' the silence that reigned afterward should have been a good guess.

Somehow, I don't think he's going to confess his undying love for me.

A few seconds passed before he pushed the matter further; if there was one thing about this male, he was stubborn. "Sakura… is there something wrong?"

I shook my head in replying 'no' but it didn't seem like the answer he was looking for.

"Sakura, you can tell me. If someone's teasing you I'll find the bastard and-"

"It's not that."

He looked questionably at me. Crap. Ok, so I'd just kind of confessed something was wrong. And with the look I was being sent I got the message; spill. I rolled away from his face; I couldn't look at him when I admit this.

"I kind of like… someone," I confessed quietly. The grass suddenly looking very interesting over here, but I felt the icy stare burning into my back without having to know it was there. Sometimes, his possessive side is sweet, but this time; it made my heart break.

"Who is it Sakura? I swear if they ever hurt you…"

"Don't worry they won't." _Can't._ My mind screamed. _No more than they already have_. His steady gaze watched me; it seemed to have sealed his resolved inner conflict and was still hell-bent on finding this said guy.

I inwardly cringed. Dear god, don't let him figure it out!

"So, Sakura, you still haven't told me who it is." He said. I turned over, seeing the pained look on his face crushed my spirit further- I knew it was only protection for his friend, not because he had feeling for me _in that way._

"I'll give you hints; he's our age, has black hair, dark eyes, is about your height and has just about every girl after him," I said, the last part barely came out a whisper though.

He scrunched his face up before nodding thoughtfully and standing up; if he hadn't figured it out by that description I would be getting worried.

"I'm going to rip that bastard to shreds." Was his only reply before he jumped up and sprinted out of the paddock. I blinked slowly. I have no idea who he thought I was talking about, but not confessing my feelings just yet was fine with me- I'll seek out what damage he's causing later, for now, I'm content to continue watching the clouds. A grin escaped my lips. Forget the intelligent part.

"You stupid, stupid Uchiha."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the series Naruto.

**Dedicated to:** My beloved beta & buddy: Becky (aka Fub)


End file.
